


A New Swim Club Member

by Susanspringguardian



Series: Anime guys x ocs [1]
Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, I hate tags, Mature for some reason undetermined, Romance, Shirtless guys, Swimming, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto, Rin, and Haruka grew up with another Tachibana, but she moved away before they went into seventh grade. Makoto recently recieved a letter telling him she was on her way back, which excited him. However, she came faster than expected and he didn't have time to tell Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Haruka! And Makoto is so sweet! Anyway, this is what I came up with and I plan on doing Anime Guys x Reader series soon, along with Characters x Reader and Characters x oc later as well. Post what you'd like to see for the reader series, okay? Down belong in the comments and don't forget to leave a kudos!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And, yes, you can ask for smut and lemons.^^

I giggle to myself as I imagine the faces of my cousins and friends when I show up. I mean, my visit isn't a total surprise, Mom did tell Makoto I was coming, and I don't expect a party or anything. Not that that wouldn't be nice. This is my guy cousin we're talking about, after all. I grab my bag with my swim gear, clothes I threw in along with other things before I rushed to the station and sling it on my shoulder, along with my bag of school supplies. I wonder how they've all changed. I know I have. My hair's bleached out to a more redish blonde amd my skin has a few coats from the sun, not to mention my body's filled out and toned. Sure, my hair and skin smell like chlorine, but I can't help if I love to swim so much. I'm nearly as crazy about it as Haruka.

And, yes, I'm wearing my swimsuit under my clothes.

I look around as I leave the station, trying to find a familiar face, and that's when I see that green-brown hair I know so well. Makoto! It has to be. He's moving away from me, so I have to move fast. I run towards him as fast as I can and end up dropping my bags as I get closer.

"MAKOTO!"

I jump in his back and hug his neck, laughing as he almost falls forward from my sudden weight. He soon realizes who I am and laughs with me as he spins me, the others giving us weird looks. We don't care, though, we've always been weird.

"Mikasuki, how'd you get here so fast?"

I'm back on my own feet now. "Well, I was already on my way when Mom sent the letter!"

"I didn't know you were coming back."

I turn and see Haruka. His eyes are still beautiful, just like I remember. Gosh, I've missed them so much. I realize I'm staring and quickly hug him, my smile growing.

Then I turn to our other guests. Two boys and a girl, just like Mako-chan said.

"Guess I should introduce myself. I'm Tachibana Mikasuki, Makoto's cousin. Now, let's see. You," I point to he tall, blue haired boy, "are Ryuugazaki Rei, best at the butterfly. You," I point to the smaller blonde boy, "are Hazuki Nagisa, best at the breaststroke. Finally, you," I point and smile at the girl, "Are Matsuoka Gou, the Iwatobi Swim Club manager."

I cross my arms and look at their shocked faces. This was what I've been waiting for, these very expressions. I bet they're wondering how I know so much about them.

Ever since I moved away, Makoto has sent me letters to tell me what's up in town. He's told me his training schedule, swim meet times, how often he sees Haruka, and the three new member of his swim club. He told me Nagisa had convinced Sasabe Goro to open the pool again for practice when it's too cold outside. I really miss the days when we all would go together.

Makoto chuckles. "I told her about you guys, don't freak out so much. Anyway, your mom never said why you were coming back."

I shrug and grab my bags again. "You know, missed my cuz and friends, missed swimming on a team, and I want to swim professionally after I graduate, so why not come back for my second year?"

I should mention Haru is only two months older than me and were in all the same classes growing up. We were really competitive swimmers whenever we'd race and Makoto would have to break us up. I've had a tiny crush on him, too, so maybe that's why we always swam together.

Haruka seems less emotional than I remember. He used to smile around me. Maybe I've been gone too long and we need to catch up.

Although, the next thing I know is we're at Iwatobi and inside the pool house.

I smile as all my memories of this place flow back. This place was so special. I'd sit by the water and think somedays, swim laps others, and sometimes just splash for the heck of it. I really missed it.

I glance over and see Haru already stripping to get in the water. So, that' true, Makoto wasn't making that up. Okay, well, two can play at this game.

There goes my competitive streak again.

I start stripping my clothes off, revealing my hot pink and black one piece suit and quickly tie my hair back before diving in afteerr Haruka. I don't have my goggles on or swim cap, but I can feel him beside me, beyond the seperator rope. Feel the water gliding past my body smoothly.

'The water is alive. Welcome it, become one with it, move with it.'

We do a lap and pop our heads up. I smil and look over at my racing buddy, panting lightly. He flips his hair like I remember and locks eyes with my. His eyes seem more intense than before, like he's sizing me up.

I climb out and Makoto hands me a towl. I thank him and dry my hair before hanging it around my neck.

"So, I'm thinking about joining Iwatobi Swim Club. What do ya think?"

Nagisa and Gou have big smiles and hug me.

I'm really glad I came back.

And not just because I get to throw towels at Haru and Mako again.


	2. The Reunion Isn't Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize that Makoto and Haruka knew Nagisa before High School, so the only way I can think of that Mikasuki doesn't know him is that she wasn't around at the same time he was.

I walk next to Makoto and Haru, Mako-chan has his arm over my shoulders. I've found out that there's another school called Samezuka Academy that Rin now goes to. Wonder if he'll remember me.

I swam against these three boys and often bested Makoto, but very rarely could I beat Rin or Haru. They're amazing swimmers and Haruka still is. Wonder how Rin's doing at that school.

Upon entering, I see dozens of boys in all kinds of suits, some I wish had more to them. I look for the familiar messy red hair he always had. I look around for the captain or instructor for help on finding him, but that's when I spot him.

He's the captain? Wow, so he's done well.

I put my bagss down nicer this time and walk over to him. My hair is still wet from the dip I took back at Iwatobi, so my shirt is pretty wet from that and my soaked swimsuit under it. I tap his shoulder. I don't think it's a good idea to jump on his back. He's always been a bit wild to me.

He turns and I smile at him. "Hiya, Rin-chan. Remember me?"

He blinks a few times. Maybe he's having a flash back or something. "Mika-kun, when did you get here?"

"Oh, just a hour ago, actually. Mom wants me to spend my high school years here since I want to swim again."

He smiles lightly at me. "Iwatobi, like before, huh? Can't stay away from Haru, can you?"

I furrow my brows and blush ever so lightly. "What do you mean by that?"

He rolls his eyes and focuses on his swimmers. "I mean, you've always had a crush on him, and boy was it obvious in grade school."

A 'hmmph' noise escapes my lips as I cross my arms over my chest. "Still teasing me, huh? Thought we outgrew that habit."

He chuckles. "Nope, you should know your friends by now."

I smile as the rest of the group comes over. I notice Haru already stripped and is itching to jump in the water. I can't help but giggle a little as his eyes flash with impatience when Makoto tries to stop him.

"Can we swim, too, Rin?"

Makoto looks at me like I'm crazy. "Mikasuki, you and Haru just swam at Iwatobi!"

I pout. "But I haven't swam in years, Mako-chan! I really need to get back up to snuff on my swimming."

Haruka is already in the water, showing up some of the other swimmers in the water already. I smile and pull my shirt and pants off before immediately diving in in the lane next to him.

Freestyle and the backstroke have always been my strongest strokes, although I did try butterfly one time, but that didn't go so well. Either Haru isn't swimming as fast he can or I'm not as bad as I thought, but I catch up to him pretty easily. I focuse on the water around me, my body gliding through it easily and quickly. The wall on the end of the pool comes up quickly and soon we're going the other way, still keeping pace with each other. I missed being able to swim with my friends, feeling my body stretch and work through the water.

I can still hear what Haru used to say. The water is alive. You dive in and it sinks it's teeth into you. Don't be scared, though. Except it and become one with the water.

I hope that hasn't changed in him.

I hop out and a towel is thrown at me from Nagisa. I smile and rub my head with it, drying out my hair. Next time, I'm definitly putting my swim cap on, along with my goggles.

"You don't seem too out of practice, Mikasuki," Rin says.

He must have been watching us the whole time. "Thanks, but there's always room for improvement, especially if I want to learn more strokes before I graduate."

He nods and goes back to his team. I look at mine and notice Haru still doing laps. I wonder if he dries up like a fish if he's out of the water for too long. I crouch at the end of his lane as he swims up and pokes his head up. His eyes are brighter with the water reflecting off of them. I smile at him.

"Time to leave, Haruka."

I hold me hand out as he scoffs. "You're just like your cousin. Thought we agreed not to call me that anymore."

He takes my hand and I help him out of the pool before Nagisa throws a towel at him. He dries his hair as I throw on my shirt over my swimsuit. I forgot how it felt to be in a swimsuit around boys. The ones not swimming are staring at me, yet another thing I gotta get used to. I have a longer list than I thought. All the better to get started on it as quickly as I can, right?


End file.
